Beyond the Precipice
by Tanukisan09
Summary: Adachi Hana has run away from her life as the daughter of Sawada Shin and Kumiko as well as from the Kuroda family. What has brought her to this point and where does she go from here?


A Yankee-kun to Megane-chan/Gokusen crossover. This started from a conversation between my sister and me comparing Yankumi to Hana. Our conclusion: Hana is Shin and Yankumi's daughter (she just really takes after her mother). This primarily will follow Hana and therefore will eventually follow more along the storyline of Yankee-kun although the Gokusen characters will have a larger part at the beginning. I am also drawing from the manga of both as opposed to the dramas although there aren't many differences (if you disregard anything after season 1 of Gokusen and Minoru and Tetsu are switched in the drama).

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this _fan_fiction.

Chapter 1: Opposite Sides of a Door

A young girl stands outside of a timeworn house which had clearly seen better days. The wind blows the long black tresses that obscure her face. An old brown suitcase sits at her side as she stares at the house in front of her, steeling herself. To a passing bystander, she looks like a child forced to spend her summer vacation with an unlikable grandmother. Or, if they can see her expression behind the curtain of hair, they might guess some other child had dared the girl to go into the haunted abode, judging from the daring look of apprehension and fear of the unknown in her eyes.

However, neither is exactly true. She has dared herself to abandon her old life to live in that old house. When she finally steps through that door, her whole life will change. Outside stands her old self, drifting along in the underbelly of society. A clean slate resides on the other side of the worn wooden door. Her family and past will vanish as that door creaks closed. She can be anything she wants beyond the threshold of the door. Inside she can claim all the secret desires that were previously out of her reach.

She thinks back to the family that she has left. That extensive group, although not related by blood, holds a special place in her heart. Although most people would hardly believe that her so-called uncles can love or be loved, she knows differently. She knows that they were the most loyal people she would ever meet. She knows these people with their scar-streaked skin and penetrating glares will cry during sappy movies or particularly sad moments. She also knows that tears will flow when they discover her disappearance tomorrow.

Her mind then drifts to her mother, the kumicho of the Kuroda family. She remembers a strong woman who was respected and feared by many despite her relatively young age and small stature. Her reputation for being stubborn, loyal, and for occasionally jumping into things without thinking them through precedes her and garners respect from everyone she meets. Her lip twitches as she thinks about the similarities between her mother and herself. She can already picture her father repeating that sentiment while shaking his head come morning.

She can picture his upset face when he discovers her disappearance. The thought of upsetting him hurt her. She knows that he would let her go live her own life, but she also knows that he will try to find a different solution, thinking she is overreacting. He is always the voice of reason within the family, reining in her mother when need be. The idea of disappointing her father almost makes tears come to her eyes. Out of everyone in her large family, he is the one she idolizes. He is her ideal person. In order to be more like him she now ventures forth on her own. He is strong, intelligent, and fights for what he believes in. He had given up his life and a well-paying and respectable job for her mother and the kumi. The girl swore to herself to show the same resolve in her adventure away from her family. Her family's occupation would no longer define her.

With her regrets put behind her, the girl grabs her suitcase, squares her shoulders, and raps on the door. Shuffling footsteps approach from the other side of the worn wood. Suddenly, the door swings open revealing a short old woman whose appearance does not dispel the haunted persona of the home. Resolved in her decision, the young woman walks into the light of the house and begins her new life as the soon-to-be Monshiro's Adachi Hana.

* * *

><p>Silence permeated the supper table as the two ate. The round of twenty questions that Hana had prepared for never came. The older woman just set in her chair eating peacefully as if she hadn't had a visitor suddenly appear at her door.<p>

The quiet did nothing to sooth Hana's nerves. She nearly jumped out of her seat when the woman at the other side of the table finally spoke.

"So when do you start school?"

Hana almost felt like laughing at the unassuming question. Once she finally got her nerves under control she finally answered, "In two weeks. Please take care of me until then."

The rest of the night passed in a similar fashion. After washing the dishes, Hana was shown to a spare room.

Hana stretched out upon her new bed that the old woman—her grandmother she had been told, although she doubted any blood relation—provided for her. It was just a standard room devoid of those lived-in touches that make some place home. But Hana could see what it would become as it became her room.

Determined, she tried to focus on her new life, her new school, her new self. She imagined herself doing all the things she thought she couldn't: be class representative, go on fieldtrips, make friends. She could already imagine herself at Monshiro High. No one knew her there. No one will pick a fight with her. She can lose her delinquent self behind a glasses-character complete with unassuming braids.

As she looked at the glasses placed upon the nightstand she couldn't help but wonder if she was really getting away from anything and what exactly was she running from. Was it her family? The prejudice? The constant fighting? Her past? The story of her past eked its way into her mind.

* * *

><p>True to the tradition of the Kuroda family, she was born as the eldest daughter to Sawada Shin and Kumiko. Throughout the history of the family only daughters were born the <em>kumicho<em> (although that changed with the birth of her younger brother). As such, the son-in-law always took over the family. This was the way it always worked except for with her grandmother who had run away. However, her daughter, Hana's mother, had returned to the Kuroda family as an orphan. From then Kumiko was raised in the way of the Kuroda family.

Many of the members felt that Kumiko was destined to be the next generation boss, woman or not. However Kumiko had other plans. She dreamt of becoming a teacher and did so regardless of her family background. It was as a teacher that she met her future husband, Sawada Shin. Like Romeo and Juliet, Sawada was the son of the police commissioner. That could not stop their love, though. After graduating from Todai, Sawada returned to the Kuroda family as a lawyer and asked for Kumiko's hand in marriage.

At the time Hana was born, her great-grandfather, Kuroda Ryuuichirou, was still the kumicho although he was practically retired. Kumiko still taught at Shirokin high although that was changed by a birth and death. Barely one year after Sawada Hana came into the world, the kumicho passed away. With no named heir, the kumi looked to Kumiko and her husband to take over. And so Hana grew up as the daughter of a yakuza boss.

Hana grew up as happy as a kid could be. She had adoring parents, a large extended family that loved to dote upon her and act as playmates when needed, and a little brother whose primary wish was to be with his big sister.

Hana was an heir that any yakuza would love to have. She was just like her mother and took to the ways of the kumi quickly; if not a bit too quickly. By the time she started school, she could already bring a grown man to his knees.

* * *

><p>Hana rolled over in her bed clutching her covers close. She thought of how that eagerness and ability in fighting had caused her so much grief over the course of the years. Perhaps, if she hadn't taken to it so well, people would have left her alone; perhaps she could have had a normal life.<p>

Pushing those thoughts out of her mind, Hana let sleep flow over her. Her subconscious wasn't ready to let the past go so quickly. Dreams of her past flowed behind her closed eyes.

* * *

><p>AN

Well, the first chapter is done. I know not much has really been done—it's just my way of setting it up. I'm sure that many are wondering why Hana would decide to leave and that is what you can look forward to next chapter.

And please review. I would really appreciate input and suggestions as well as any criticisms.

Yakuza- organized crime syndicate (similar to mafia family)

Kumicho- leader of yakuza family

Kumi- group (in this case the yakuza family)


End file.
